1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle including an engine and a motor generator that are arranged such that power is transmittable to a drive wheel.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-91466 (JP 2013-91466 A) describes a vehicle including an engine, an automatic transmission with a lockup clutch, a motor generator (MG) and a controller. The MG is connected to a rotary shaft that couples the engine to the automatic transmission. The vehicle has a motor creep mode in which torque for propelling the vehicle at a minute speed (hereinafter, also referred to as creep torque) is generated by the MG even in a state where a user is not performing accelerator operation. When the vehicle is stopped during the motor creep mode, the controller performs motor creep cutoff for setting MG torque to zero in order to prevent or reduce the depletion of a battery. In addition, when an engine start request has been issued during the motor creep cutoff, the controller releases the lockup clutch, and cranks the engine by using the MG torque to start the engine.